Utterly Taken
by linda lou
Summary: Bella escapes for a week with her friends where she meets Edward. It's love at first sight but will they let it happen? Read to find out! Rated M just in case! AH
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to an obnoxious buzzing sound coming from my nightstand . I reached over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. "Uhhh, 6:00 already, I feel like I just went to bed". I tossed over on my stomach and buried my head in my pillow wishing I could sleep through the morning, but, my best friend Alice would definitely not let me get away with that. We have been planning this for weeks. With everyday that the trip grew closer, the excitement in Alice grew stronger. She is unstoppable when she has something on her mind.

Today was the first day of our annual camping trip. At the end of every school year our families venture to the great outdoors to celebrate the beginning of our summer. This year however was going to be different. All of us kids are seventeen now and after much begging, pleading, and reasoning our parents have agreed to let us go unsupervised. A week without adults, sounded great, but was only approved after family meetings, which involved every one of our parents telling us what was acceptable and what wasn't.

I hopped in the shower and quickly shampooed and washed. I towel dried my hair and threw on a cream colored tank top and cut off jean shorts. After dressing I stared at myself in the mirror. I was so plain. Why couldn't I be an athletic blonde with a nice tan. No , that's Rose. She was the run-way model type that every girl was jealous of. Instead, I was ivory-skinned, with out even a hint that I have seen sunlight in my life. I have always been slender, but some how soft. Definitely not sporty. My hair hung low past my shoulders, brown with a few natural high lights. I pulled it back in a pony tail and figured I better hurry before Alice sent the FBI looking for me.

I wandered back in my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. As a last minute thought I searched for one of my favorite books, my Jane Austen collection. I'm not usually a romantic when it comes to myself, never having a boyfriend, but, I loved reading the classic love stories. Besides Juliet and Catherine, Elizabeth Bennett was one my favorite characters. She is independent, ordinary, and puts every one she loves first. I sometimes wonder if the reason I love her so much is because I am so much like her. I have read it so many times that the edges are worn and the leather cover is faded. I searched until I found it laying by my aged computer under a stack of college applications.

I grabbed my book and hurried down the stairs. As luck would have it my toe caught the bottom step. I put my hands out in front of me to brace myself for impact. I was so hoping that my clumsiness would subside the older I got, but, it seemed to be getting worse. After checking my skinned up palms and knee I made my way into the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast.

Renee my mom was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning Bella, are you all set for the big trip?" She flashed me a look that gave away her uneasiness about a bunch of teens camping with no parents. I grabbed a banana and chuckled "Mom, don't worry, everything will be fine. Between the nine of us I think we can manage setting up tents and making sandwiches."

"I know you guys will be fine, it's just that it seems like yesterday when all of us would go together and now you guys are all grown up and heading out on your own." I know how it bothered my mom about me going off to college, but I really wish she wouldn't worry. I don't know if the problem is her not seeing me for long periods of time, or realizing that I am a grown up, and that means she has to start relying on herself. My mom has always been the type to act like my best friend, and depend on me to remind her of everyday duties, like remembering where she put her cell phone or what day she had to pick up the dry cleaning. It was not until recently that my mom actually started acting like a mom.

I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and told her to tell Dad I'll see him when I get back. I new that she would call at least five times before we got there, overprotective as usual. I really didn't mind much. My Dad, Charlie, is the complete opposite of my Mom. I'm a lot like him, quiet, shy, easygoing. He was all for our "no parents" camping trip. There must be a baseball game on this weekend. I know he'll be just as worried, but he knows Mom worries enough for both of them.

I did a quick scan of everything in the back of my old chevy truck before heading to meet up with everyone. I pulled into the parking lot of Newton's store to find everyone already there. As I was getting out Alice danced over to me and drew me in for a hug. "ok, were all here and ready to go, aren't you so excited? I can tell already that this is going to be the best camp out ever!" Alice was always chipper and excited. Her boyfriend Jasper is quiet and reserved. They have been together for three years and are perfect for each other. They kind of balance each other out. You could just tell by looking at them that they are in love. I hope that someday I will be fortunate enough to find the same quality of love that they have found in each other.

We made our way over to the party of people. I was scanning the crowd when I heard Mike Newton hollering over to me. "Bella we haven't even left yet and you're all skinned up, looks like I win the bet Emmett." I glared over at Emmett who was leaning onto the hood of his jeep with his girlfriend Rose nestled against him and then back over to Mike. Emmett looked a little pissed. I walked over to the jeep "How much did you lose Emmett? Five or Ten?" I was trying to look hurt at the thought of them betting against how long I would make it without tripping over my own feet, but, I couldn't hold back the giggles that were causing my body to shake. Emmett scowled over to Mike and announced that he was twenty dollars poorer. At the sight of Emmett everyone started laughing. He really did look upset about losing the bet. "Don't worry Emmett, that will be the last bet you lose. I'll make sure Bella is safe from herself this week." I just glared at Mike and said "Mike I can take care of myself ."

As I was pulling up behind Emmet's top less Jeep that contained Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Jacob and Leah scrunched in the seats, Alice gave me a sympathy glance. She new that I felt awkward having Mike and Jessica ride with me. Everyone new that Mike has had a crush on me since the third grade. He asked me out numerous times and each time I told him that I just wasn't into him like that. I think that he thought deep down that I was playing hard to get because he keeps trying. I try to avoid any alone time with him so it doesn't feel awkward. Mike isn't the only one with a crush, Jessica is head over heals for Mike. It is so obvious to everyone but Mike. I'm hoping that he'll take the blinders off on our trip and hook up with Jess, get me off of his radar.

Mike insisted on sitting in the middle which made me feel even more uncomfortable due to him straddling the shifter. Jess was trying her hardest to get him into a conversation but he just keep talking to me. Finally I turned up the radio to drowned out any noise and watch the white jeep ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike staring at me and brushing his arm against my side. I squeezed over to the door as far as I could go hoping he would take the hint. About that time my cell rang. It was Alice…

"How's it going back there Bell's?" She new that it was torture. "Don't worry, Emmett's got a surprise for Mikey!" My mind was going about a mile a minute when I looked up to see Emmett's white ass hanging out. How he was driving and mooning us at the same time I have no idea. He had slowed down so our bumpers were just inches away from each other and we could see every tan line, hair, and dimple. To make matters worse Jacob stood up and started making slapping motions at Emmett's ass. Jessica and I burst into a fit of laughter while Mike started making gagging noises and flipping Emmett off. Mike was silent the rest of the trip, thank god. I hope he has nightmares of Emmett's hairy ass every night of our trip.

It took four hours, two bathroom breaks, and a snack stop before we made it to Anthony Chabot Regional Park. I love coming to California. Once we signed in and bought a few bundles of firewood we made our way to our tent site. I stepped out of the truck and took in my surroundings. This place is so amazing. I took in a deep breath of the warm breeze that was whipping my hair around my face. The crisp aroma of the trees and water brought back memories of our previous trips.

As I was taking it all in I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I knew it was Jacob. It seemed like everyday he was getting bigger and bigger. When we were growing up Jacob was thin and scrawny, now he's tall and fit. There are only two people I know that can eat a large pizza and two dozen wings by themselves. Jacob and Emmett! Emmett's always been the one with big muscles and an ego to match them, but Jacob was catching up fast.

"It truly is good to be back here after a long winter huh Bells? It's nice to get away from Ashland Oregon even if it's just a few hours away." I looked up at him and noticed he was scanning the country side just as I was moments ago. Jacob has been my best guy friend since forever. I can let the tom boy side of me out and just be Bella with Jacob. Growing up we used to make mud pies and sit around listening to his father Billy tell old Indian legends, now ten years later were fixing up a couple of old motorcycles and were finally going to go cliff diving this summer. I always joke and call him "my Jacob" even though he's like a brother to me, but his girlfriend Leah has been trying her damness to put an end to that.

We started unloading all our camp supplies and tents and started setting up. It was the perfect site. Lots of space so our tents could be spread out, an oversized picnic table to seat ten, a fire pit for cooking and keeping warm, and just close enough to the lake for evening swims. I still wasn't sure how sleeping arrangements were going to go. In past years it was always girls in one tent boys in the other and parents smack right in the middle, but, this year with no parent supervision I had a feeling I was going to be stuck in the singles tent which includes Mike and Jessica. I was starting to have some unsure feelings about this camping trip.

I grabbed my tent and headed for the far corner of our site right next to a small patch of tree's to set up. As I got to work I saw Alice and Jess making their way over, and I instantly saw the uncomfortable expression that Alice gave me. This look I have seen before, and I instantly knew that she had something to say

"Hey Bella, need some help?"

The way Alice moved she was like a little fairy with her short spiky hair and high pitched voice. She pranced around Jess and I humming while putting up the poles. Once we had the stakes securely in the ground we set up some chairs and plopped down exhausted from the long day. It was nice to have the quiet sound of nature. We all just stayed peaceful for a while and then Alice couldn't take it any longer, she broke our silence.

"Bella, I was wondering since we have five tents if you wouldn't mind if I stayed with Jasper this year? I know it's not usually how we sleep but……"

"Of course Alice, you can sleep wherever you like." I cut her off.

"Really, I mean you don't mind? I can share with you a couple nights and then stay with Jasper a few." I knew that if I asked her to stay with me she would in a heartbeat. She is always looking out for me and my future. I also knew that her and Jasper would want some alone time. Hell if I had a boyfriend I would be staying with him. I wouldn't be passing up a perfectly good opportunity like this one.

I really didn't like the sleeping arrangements, but what was I going to do about it. I knew that I would do the same thing if I were in her shoes, so I put on a happy face and acted like I didn't care. "Alice really you should stay with Jasper, it's not every day you can sleep with your boyfriend without parents around."

She gave me a questioning look to make sure, and then her face just starting beaming with happiness. "Thanks Bells, you're the best, and I mean it. I owe you big time! Something big is going to happen for you on this trip, I can feel it!"

With that she bounced over to her and Jasper's tent to tell him the news. From the way he snatched her up in his arms, I could definitely tell that he was just as thrilled with my understanding about the sleeping arrangements. As I watched everyone finishing up I realized that Jessica was still sitting next to me.

"Looks like were bunking together Bella, hope you don't snore." She started giggling at her own comment. God, I was not looking forward to five night's with her. "Don't worry Jess, I don't snore, but, I've been told that I have a lot to say when I'm sleeping." She just kept giggling and I couldn't help but think what she would think if I started talking about her in my sleep. She could learn a lot about what I really think of her.

We all decided to get the fire going and roast some wieners over the open pit. Before I made my way over to the fire I started poking around in my bags to find a sweater to keep off the chill in the air. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a faint golden glow shinning through the patch of tree's by my tent. I glanced through the brush and could make out shadows and voices coming from our neighboring site. I headed back to the fire where everyone was crowded around heating up their supper.

"Hey guys, do you know who's camping next to us?" I glanced around and nobody seemed to know but Leah being Leah piped in "Maybe there's some single guys over there looking for some summer fun for you and Jess, Bella. I'd hate for you guys to feel left out while we all sit around and talk about our sex lives." There it was, I had been waiting for this since we left this morning. She just couldn't swallow her jealousy of mine and Jacob's friendship for one week. She is always making smart ass comments about me not having a boyfriend when all my friends do.

"Whew, a cat fight….let it all out girls, don't be afraid to take off some clothes before the match starts getting…..OWWWW" Emmett didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Rose smacked him across the back of the head. "Come on Babe, I just didn't want them to ruin their clothes, now don't be like that." "I bet you did Em!" is all she said before turning away from him. Emmett will be Emmett!

We were all laughing at Emmett and Rose's little tiff when I heard Jacob whisper to Leah to shut up but she kept going…. "You must get pretty lonely all by yourself Bella. To bad you won't take Mike up on his offer and quit being the third wheel already." My mouth just dropped at her snide comment. Why the hell did Jacob have to bring her? She knows that I don't like Mike and now she's just running her mouth about it to tense up Jessica. As I sat in my fold out chair biting my lip so I wouldn't scream at Leah I noticed Mike staring at me with a shit eaten grin on his face. I could just kill Leah. Jacob grabbed Leah by the arm and told us they were going to their tent. He turned to me with an apology written across his face. I nodded to let him know that it was ok. I could never be angry with him because of Leah. Nothing can ruin the bond that we have formed over the years, not even her.

After letting the fire die down and saying our goodnights we all started heading off to bed. Jess and I were making our way over to our tent when Mike came over to us.

"Hey girls, I was just wondering if you'll be ok by yourselves, I mean I have a lot of room in my tent if you want to share." Yeah right, like I would ever share a tent with that perv. What does Jess see in him? I mean, ya Mike can be a good guy when he's not trying to get in my pants, but seriously he's kind off annoying and always trying to be the center of attention. I snapped back to reality when I realized that Jess was inviting him to stay in our tent. I couldn't believe it. That was the last straw. I had to intervene.

"Actually Jess, our tent only sleeps two. Why don't you go stay in Mike's tent, I don't mind at all and he seems to want some company." Before Mike could argue she squealed "Bella you really don't mind staying alone?" "Not at all, I could use some alone time right now, you guys have fun though." I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Mike's face. His plan totally back fired. "Are you sure Bella, there's room for one more" he said through gritted teeth. I'm not usually a violent person but if I didn't get away from Mike I was going to punch him in the face. "I'm positive Mike" I hissed at him while making my way into my tent.

I snuggled down into my green sleeping bag and let my thoughts take over my mind before falling asleep. I knew that Leah was going to be a problem on this trip if I didn't start giving it back to her. But, I just didn't want to hurt Jacob and that's what Leah wanted more than anything, for us not to be friends. She was right though. I do feel like the third wheel. I just wish that I could find my Mr. Right. I know what I want in a guy, I just haven't found him yet. I was brought out of my thoughts by squeals and moans. There was only one tent here that it had to be coming from. Emmett and Rose's! They weren't bashful when it came to their sex life and I could only hope that Emmett was a fast one or else everyone here was going to be having a sleepless week!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 2

BPOV

I awoke to the smell of sausage and french toast and the sunlight beaming in through the zipper on my tent. Crap, what time is it. I searched my tent for my watch and realized it was quarter after eight. I threw on my sandals and crawled out of my tent. As I wandered over to the fire pit I realized that everyone was still sleeping except for Jacob and Alice.

"Morning guys" I slurred through a yawn. Jacob was forking the sausage while Alice flipped the toast. "Bella, your awake. How did you sleep and look at your hair." She pranced over to me and started humming as she tamed my hair down. How can she be so giddy in the morning and who cared about my hair. "Alice were camping, I'm not worried about my hair." I said as I grabbed my hair out of her hands and pulled it up into a pony tail. "Well before we go hiking today, I'm doing something with that hair of yours." she stated as she made her way back to the fire.

Ughhhhhhhhhhh, hiking. The worst part of this trip was me on a trail of tree roots and rocks. I was dreading it almost as much as having Alice do my hair. The look on my face must have been giving away my feelings on the whole hiking bit because Jacob quietly spoke "Bella you don't have to go today if you don't want to, we all know what happened last year on our Hike. I'll stay back with you if you want."

Oh Jacob, he really is a great friend. On my last hiking excursion we were almost to the top of the mountain trail when I tripped and landed on my ankle wrong. I knew it didn't break but Jacob insisted on giving me a piggy back ride till we were safely back at camp. Mom and Dad rushed me to the E.R. twenty minutes down the road in Oakland where I was X-Rayed and told it was just sprained, to keep off it until the pain and swelling subsided. Jacob never left my side for the rest of the trip, always trying to carry me everywhere we went or helping me walk.

I smiled over at him at the memory. "I think I will skip out today, there's a lot that I can do while you guys are gone. But Jake, you should go, you love to hike and I don't want you to miss out because of me." Even though that wasn't the only reason there was no sense in bringing up the fact that Leah would get pissed if he stayed and I didn't feel like dealing with her today.

After about a half hour everyone started to lazily make their way over to the fire. By then breakfast was ready and my stomach was grumbling with the smell of food in the air. We each started to make our plates when I noticed that Rose wasn't with us. I must not have been the only one because I heard Jasper ask Emmett where she was.

"Oh dude, she's still sleeping. I really gave it to her last night, she's exhausted!" He was speaking a little to loud and the next thing I know everyone was cracking up. Through tear filled eyes I noticed Jasper shaking his head trying not to laugh "Emmett I'm surprised that the damn tent is still standing after all the noises coming from it last night."

Emmett looked so damn proud of himself as he shouted over our laughter " Shit, you guys heard us? Oh well, I know I'm good, but I guess everyone else does now to."

The rest of the morning was quite calm as we finished our breakfast. I think Emmett had shocked us all into silence after the details of his and Rose's night time extravaganza. I offered to clean up after breakfast in hopes to get them hiking sooner, but Alice reminded me that she didn't forget about doing my hair. There was no point arguing with Alice so us four girls headed for the ladies shower rooms.

We dropped our things on the sink counter and undressed. As I was stepping in the shower I heard Rose call my name, "Hey Bella, do you mind if I use your shampoo? Emmett loves Strawberries and the smell will drive him wild all day. I love to torture him." As I turned to Rose to hand her my shampoo I gasped, "Jesus Christ Rose, I think you have hives or something!" I screamed to Alice to bring her first aid kit, but, she was already skipping over to us with it in her hand. Alice always brings everything but the kitchen sink with her.

I was franticly searching over the red blotches plastered all over Rose's chest trying to figure out what the hell it was when I heard laughter coming from everyone but me. I looked up to the three toweled girls in front of me in shock. "What is so damn funny?" I blurted. As they tried to calm their giggles Leah spoke up in an accusing tone "Bella, don't you know a tramp stamp when you see one?" I tried to look convincing. "Of course I do, don't be stupid." I really had no clue what she was talking about. I glanced back at Rose's chest and then it hit me. Emmett! "I've never seen so many before and I have never heard it called a Tramp Stamp."

"You can call it what you want, tramp stamp, love mark, man brand, or a hicky, it's still the same thing. If you think my chest is bad you should see my thighs!" The next thing I know Rose was pulling her towel back from her legs and they were definitely covered, more so than her chest. I could feel my face starting to turn a shade of red as I looked away and down to the floor. "Sorry to freak you out Bella. Emmett likes to leave his mark. I don't know if he thinks he's a dog marking his territory or what, but, he likes it and I have to admit that it makes me crazy horny!" I snapped my head back up at Rose's comment. She was so open about her sex life, Emmett and her were made for each other.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone by the end of the day." She stated with a smirk dancing across her lips. "Yeah, just in time for tonight huh Rose?" Alice piped in.

I turned to make my way in to the shower when I heard Leah mumble "Poor Bella, she's never had a hicky and probably never will. It's to bad really, I guess she's kind of pretty for someone who is so plain. I'll have to drop a few hints to Mike on our hike today, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give Bella her first tramp stamp." I turned my body so fast ready to bitch slap Leah but Alice beat me to it. She walked up to Leah and grabbed her by the hair "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Before I yank all your hair out of your head." Alice was beat red and had a fist full of Leah's blonde hair clenched in her fist. For someone who is so small she really knows how to get her point across.

Leah was, well, shocked. As she agreed to keep her mouth shut Alice let go of her hair. We all just glared at her as she gathered her stuff and huffed out of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed we all busted into fits of laughter. "Damn Alice, you even had me scared for a minute, and that's saying quite a bit. I'm usually the hostile one! I don't think I've even heard you swear before." Rose sputtered through her giggles. Alice let her laughter die down and then looking very serious all of a sudden stated "No one messes with my best friend! And yes, I swear. Only when I need to put Bitches like Leah back in her place." We all started giggling again as we each hopped in our steamy shower stalls.

After a long, hot shower I quickly dressed and pulled my hair up in pony tail. As I was making sure I had all my things before heading back to camp Alice declared loud and clear, "A pony tail Bella, seriously, get over here and let me do something with that hair." I turned to protest but Alice was already unloading the many beauty supplies onto the counter. I dragged my feet as I made my way to the mirror to let Alice begin her torture. After almost an hour of combing, pulling, and curling I finally jumped up and declared again, "Were only camping Alice. I don't think anyone is going to be needing "sexy hair" to parade around a bunch of campers. And besides, I always wear my hair in a pony tail. What's wrong with that?" I knew I shouldn't of opened my mouth as I stared at a very hurt and pouting Alice. "Bella, you have such beautiful hair and yet you don't do anything with it. Trust me, someday your going to beg me for a makeover, and when you do I'll be here waiting." I couldn't help but smile at my best friend as she looked so certain that that day would come.

We packed our belongings up and made our way back to camp where everyone was waiting to hit the trails. I helped Jacob and Emmett pack sandwiches and fruit for everyone's lunches and made sure they had plenty of water. As I was checking the last backpack I heard Jacob coming up from behind me, "Ok mother hen, I think we can handle a small hike up the mountain without four cases of water." I looked up at my Jacob and gave him a warm smile. He knew how much I tend to look out for everyone else before myself. "Just say the word Bells and I'll stay here with you. I hate leaving you here by yourself. What if you fall in the fire or some shit?" I tried to keep my face composed as I read the dread on Jacob's face at the thought of me lying in the fire upon their return. "Jacob, I'll be fine. Go and have a good time and I'll see you when you get back. Besides, I'm only making a sandwich while you're gone, no need to worry about me being near the fire at all." I gave him a promising look and hugged my huge friend before he made his way over to his fellow hikers.

I mossied around camp after a quick lunch and then decided that an afternoon by the lake with my book sounded to perfect. I grabbed a water, blanket, and Jane Austen's Classics before making my way to the water. I found a perfect spot close to the edge and not to far from the cover of the nearby forest. I spread my quilt over the green grass and laid down to relax. It was so soothing listening to the sounds of the rippling water and the wind kicking up some leaves that surrounded the wooded area behind me. I let my "sexy hair" fan out around my face and nestled into the blanket. I read for about three hours before I started to feel the sleepiness to over me. I closed my book and laid it beside me and closed my eyes listening to the sounds of nature. Before I knew it I was fast a sleep and dreaming of hicky's, hives, and Alice with clumps of blonde hair hanging from her fist.

EPOV

Damn it, I knew I should have stayed with the guys instead of wandering off. Here I am drifting over the winding trails at a camp I've never been to before, lost. I can't believe it. I'm a man, were not supposed to get lost. I looked up at the sky and was silently cursing myself, it was getting dark. I could see the lake was getting closer and decided to follow the edge of the water and hopefully it will take me back to our site. I was about halfway to the lake when I saw someone laying by it's edge. Thank God, maybe this person could point me back to camp.

As I got closer to the water I realized it was a girl. She looked about my age. I kept walking, scuffing my shoes across the grass and dirt to let her know of my approaching, but she never moved. I didn't want to scare her so I thought I would clear my throat. She still didn't move. I glided up next to her and realized she was sleeping. In that moment when my eyes met her face I was knocked breathless. She was beautiful. She looked like a sleeping angel. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by long, curly, brown hair that was fanned out on the blanket beneath her. I let my eyes roam over her delicate body noticing how translucent her skin was. It was the perfect contrast with her dark hair. I had never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life.

As I was staring at her like a pervert she started to stir, so I thought I better make myself be known. I reached down to lightly tap her arm but before I got close enough her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I…….." I didn't get a chance to finish explaining myself. In her haste to get upright her foot caught a fold in the blanket and she toppled over. I quickly reached out and caught her, one hand wrapped around her small waist and the other locked in her velvet strands of hair. As I looked down to make sure she was ok her eyes lifted and met mine. I can't even explain everything I felt in that single moment. As our skin touched it felt electrifying. She was so soft and fragile beneath my hands I never wanted to let her go. I let myself get lost in her wide, chocolate brown eyes. They held so much emotion, embarrassment, confusion, but yet I could see a small hint of curiosity. Could she sense the electricity between us to?

I faintly realized that I was still holding her in my arms, how long have we been standing like this? It didn't bother me in the slightest, but I wasn't sure if she appreciated strangers clinging to her, so I relaxed my grip and helped her stand.

As she looked down at herself to straighten her clothes I again found myself starring at the goddess in front of me. She was perfect. Her hair hung around her shoulders framing her perky chest. I let my eyes continue down and noticed that her shirt was short enough to reveal the tight, pale skin around her tiny waist where my hands just were. She wore tight fitting khaki shorts that encased her long slender legs. God how I wanted to touch her again.

I was brought out of my dazzled state when I heard her speak. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that. I have to be the clumsiest person on the planet." She was talking so fast that I had a hard time making out what she was saying. She sounded so embarrassed and _nervous_? Why was she nervous? God I am such a jerk, she probably noticed me checking her out. I glanced up in my own embarrassment to meet her eyes and noticed that her cheeks were stained red with the most beautiful blush.

"No, No. It's my fault I shouldn't have scared you like that, I mean you were sleeping I shouldn't have bothered you." God, I was rambling. I started running my fingers through my hair, edgy as hell. We had a few moments of awkward silence and then she started to speak again. I couldn't help but notice how her full luscious lips moved with every word. I wanted to kiss them, to taste their sweetness on my tongue. What is the matter with me? She is going to see right through me, I have to get my thoughts under control and stop starring at her like she's a piece of meat.

"I'm Bella and you are?" She wanted to know my name, this is good. "OH, ummmm…._get a grip Edward, she just wants to know your name….. _I'm Edward Cullen, I'm camping with some friends for the week." I was praying I didn't have drool running down my chin as I stared at her. I thought I better do something to show her that I could be a gentleman and not just a gawking teen so I threw my crooked smile at her as I leaned down to pick up her blanket and book. As I reached to place the items in her hand she once again turned the prettiest shade of pink as a small smile danced across her lips. She was blushing, she was beautiful.

She spoke softly almost shyly. "Well it was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around then. I'm camping here all week to, with some friends." My mind went into over drive then. She said _some friends_, and she emphasized the friend part. Did that mean she was single…._quit jumping to conclusions Edward, she's gorgeous, she definitely has a boyfriend_. As I was arguing with myself I noticed that she had turned and started walking away. I couldn't let her leave. I needed to hear her voice, look into those big brown eyes, be close to her, I had to stop her.

"Ummmmm….Bella…wait up." I almost screamed as I stumbled to catch up to her. She stopped and glanced up at me through her long lashes. I noticed how she was biting her bottom lip and playing with the blanket in her hand. Again I felt like I needed to touch her and to know everything about this delicate little creature in front of me.

"If you don't mind, I would like to walk you back to your camp site." She smiled at me again and I took that as a yes. We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. I almost forgot that I had no clue where I was going until she spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, but, are you camping in the north tent site as well?"

Shit, I started running my fingers through my hair cursing this park for being so big. I gave her a sideways glance and hoped that I didn't look lost, "yeah, it wasn't far from the office and it's close to the lake."

I looked down at her and she was giggling at me, "You have no clue where your site is, do you?" God, how humiliating. She exploded in laughter and I couldn't help but try to defend myself. "Well this is my first time here and I….." oh the hell with it, "no, I have no clue where my site is." I looked back down at her and her whole body was vibrating trying not to laugh again. When she glanced up to meet my eyes she still had that breathless smile on her lips. "Don't worry Edward, we'll find it. I've been camping here for years and know the park pretty well." As I locked my eyes on hers I couldn't care less about being the lost, embarrassed teen that I was, as long as I was with her.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ok guys……hope you like it! I love lots of reviews so let me know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, they're all Stephenie Meyers'.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**I couldn't believe it. Here I am walking next to a stranger, at night, in a place that he could easily just kidnap me and take me away to do what ever he pleases. And with that being the case, why do I not care? **

**I wake up to this guy standing over me and at first it freaked me out a little. It wasn't until I heard his velvety voice and felt his strong arms around me that I realized something was different about him. When his hands touched my waist they felt warm, shockingly warm and like electric. As if there is a static charge between us. When I looked into those green eyes, they held so much depth and a lifetime of emotion. I could stare into his eyes forever and never look away or blink. His face was handsome, no that's not right, he was beautiful. His lips were full with a tint of pink in them. God they looked so kissable. And he had the perfect nose and cheekbones.**

**I have never felt like this before, I mean he's a stranger and all's I want is for him to touch me again to see if the spark is still there and to tell me everything about his life. I need to know everything about him but I knew it was going to be hard. He was stuttering and acting really **_**nervous**_**? Why is he nervous? I'm the one who's nervous. I can't even bring myself to look him in the eyes again afraid that I might throw myself at him. I had to introduce myself and then make an exit before I couldn't control my hands or my lips.**

**Just as I turned and started walking away I heard him call my name and god it was so sexy to hear my name coming from his lips. I stopped and turned to him hoping that my blush wouldn't give away my thoughts. He looked so sweet as he offered to walk me back to camp. After some silent walking I figured I better find out where he was camping and by his response I could tell that he wasn't sure. I couldn't help but laugh at first but then I figured it would give me a chance to spend some more time with him while I helped look for his site. **

**As we walked along the sounds of the park took over my senses. I could hear the crickets humming all around me and smell the water and forest in the night air. I could hear Edward's steady breathing and the light sound of his footsteps over the leaves and grass. I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my face when I chanced a glance up at him. The sounds and smells were so tranquil. I was surprised to see him looking at me. He flashed me that crooked smile again as he ran his fingers through his hair and I felt my breath hitch and my cheeks turning red. I quickly looked away and wished my blush to disappear before I had to look at him again. **

**Edward cleared his throat before he spoke, "So you camp here often huh? It's seems like a nice place, it's pretty big." I let his words take full meaning and giggled through my response, "Yeah it is pretty big. When I was younger I used to get lost here quite a bit, that's when my parents enforced the buddy system on me. Don't worry though, it get's easier every time you come here." As I said the words it hit me. What if this is the last time I see him? I have no clue where he's from or even if we'll run into each other again after tonight. I decided at that point to take the long way back to my site. I had to know as much about him as possible. **

**I made a quick left onto the biker's trail figuring it would give me at least another twenty minutes alone with Edward. Under the cover of the trees I felt a shiver rip through my body. It was so much cooler on the trail and my short sleeve shirt and shorts didn't prevent the colder hair from chilling me. Edward must have noticed because he grabbed for my quilt, "Allow me" was all he said as he unfolded it and wrapped it around my shoulders. God, he was so sweet!**

**As we walked the conversation picked up and it seemed like talking to someone I've known for years. "So your friends went hiking today and you didn't want to go?" He asked. "Yeah, hiking isn't one of my favorite to-do's while camping. Last year I tripped on a tree root and twisted my ankle. Jacob felt like he had to carry me everywhere, I felt like a such a burden for the rest of our stay." As I said Jacob's name Edward's eyebrows shot up and he looked a little disappointed. "Oh yeah, well Jacob is my best guy friend. We've known each other for years, he's actually like a brother." I spurted out hoping to make it clear that I Jacob and I were strictly friends and nothing more. His face seemed to relax at my statement so I took the chance to ask the one question I was dying to know, "So are you here with your girlfriend?" I mean come on, he was hot, he had to have a girlfriend. **

"**No" he chuckled "I wouldn't call the guys I'm camping with girlfriend material and besides, I don't have a girlfriend. My family and I just moved to a little town, not to far from here. My neighbor invited me to come and meet the "pack." "The pack, what is that?" I asked wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Well I guess that's what they call themselves. It's just a bunch of sixteen year old guys that hang out a lot." He said rolling his eyes. "At first I wasn't going to come but now I'm glad that I did."**

**I looked up at him with questioning eyes "And why is that?" I asked. "Well….." He started running his fingers through his bronze hair and diverted his eyes from mine to the ground. "If I wouldn't of come I would have never met you." My heart literally stopped in my chest. Did he really just say that? He looked even more nervous as he waited for my response. "Well I'm really happy that you came." I told him while the butterflies in my stomach grew more intense. **

**We both stopped walking and I glanced back at him. He wore a sexy smirk on his lips and his eyes were glistening in the moon light. As I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to hide my blush he suddenly started reaching for me. I realized that he was reaching for my hand so I started to extend mine to his. As our finger tips touched I felt that electric charge run through us and I could tell he could feel it to. I released my lip from my teeth and let a smile start to form. Just as our hands were almost completely in each other's I heard a loud cat call coming from a few yards away. **

**As soon as the whistling sound met my ears, I dropped my hand to my side and made it into a fist. I was so embarrassed and totally pissed that someone interrupted a possible perfect moment. I turned my head toward the direction the sound came from to see someone running toward us shouting, "Uh, Uh! Guys come over here, it looks like Edward found some summer slammin' already." I couldn't believe my ears. I felt my face grow hot and turn red from embarrassment. I was so bitching out whoever it was that just ruined our moment when he finally came into view. He stood not three feet from me with a look of shock and regret on his face, scratching the back of his neck. "Bella, what the hell…..I mean, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you. I would have never said that…………shit…………..wow, this is really awkward!" **

"**Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked while relief spread across my face. I didn't have to show Edward my bitchy side now that I knew who it was. I really didn't want to scare him away before I got to know him. "Wait a second, You guys know each other?" Edward looked so confused as he just looked from me to Seth and then back to me. Seth answered before I could even speak. "Oh yeah, I know Bella. We were banging buddies for quite a while." Leave it to Seth to be the perverted jokester in our circle of friends. "You wish Seth, keep dreaming!" I giggled at him while jabbing him in the stomach with my fists. "Oh don't worry Bella, I've had plenty of dreams that have involved you, me, and….." "Hold that thought Seth, I really don't want to know." We were both laughing while I attempted gagging noices that sounded more like a dieing cat. **

**I turned back to Edward to see him just standing there looking down at the ground kicking the soil with his shoes. "Edward" I said while stepping a little closer to him. "I've known Seth forever. He doesn't live to far from me. He goes to my school back in Ashland." Edward tilted his head up to me and a look of pure joy crossed his lips and eyes. I was kind of knocked breathless for a minute, he was so gorgeous. I just stared at his lips while he started speaking. "Bella are you going to be a senior this year?" **

"**Yes" I stated while never looking away from his moving mouth.**

"**And you said that you don't live far from Seth?" His smile was starting to turn up more with each question he asked.**

"**I only live a few blocks away, why?" I asked getting a little confused.**

"**Well, I just moved in the house next to Seth and will be spending my senior year at Ashland High." He said with a full blown grin across his lips. He seemed excited and relieved at his last statement.**

**It took me a moment to realize just what he was saying. He moved next door to Seth, must be in Sam Uley's house. He was a senior and going to Ashland High School. OH MY GOD. This is to good to be true. Edward was going to my school and only lived five minutes from my house. I would see him everyday in school and walk by his house anytime I wanted and could sneak a peak at this hottie. I couldn't help but jump up and squeal in my excitement and revelation. It wasn't until I heard Seth laughing that I snapped back to reality and realized what I did in front of both of them. I quickly looked away hiding my blushing face and twisting my fingers in front of me. "So I guess that means we're kind of neighbors then." I squeaked out. Holy Shit, what was I thinking…..I squealed…… this is so embarrassing. I covered my eyes with my hands and wanted to just die in that moment.**

"**I guess we are Bella." Edward stated with enthusiasm in his voice. I looked up to see him smiling and staring right at me. "OK, love birds, let's go see the guys before I puke from all the lovey dovey crap going on here." Seth started walking back towards the camp laughing. I couldn't even look at Edward after Seth's comment. Was I that easy to read? Oh shit, if Seth noticed my attraction to Edward then I know that Edward could sense it to. God, I am such an idiot, what is the matter with me? He probably doesn't even like me. I have never acted like this before. Of course I have never met anyone like Edward before either. **

**While I was pondering my thoughts I felt a tingly sensation on the small of my back. "Don't worry Bella, I feel the same way." I looked up to see Edward inches from my face. I froze while I gazed into his green orbs. What does he mean he feels the same way? I'm feeling so much right now, embarrassment, excitement, attraction, and like butter the way he's so close and looking at me with that amazing smile. I had to break my eyes from his before I did something even more stupid but I couldn't. I just stood there dazzled by his eyes, his mouth, and his hand grazing my lower back. I was inching closer with out even realizing it not knowing what I was going to do when I heard Seth hollering "Come on guys, quite eye fucking each other and get over here!" We both snapped our heads in Seth's direction before looking back to each other. I knew my face was beaming red but was a little shocked when I noticed Edward's was as well. We both kind of chuckled and made our way over to camp.**

**There they were, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul, the pack. Why hadn't I thought of these guys when Edward said he was here with the pack? I guess I never thought he would actually be living anywhere near me. As I made my way over to the fire I laid my book and blanket on the picnic table before sitting on the foldout chair. "So what are you guys doing here?" I was curious to why they came here when they knew we were all camping here this week. **

"**Well" Embry started "We knew that Leah would never let us tag along so we thought we would come on our own and thought we would run into you guys sooner or later." Just the mention of Leah's name and I knew what I had to do. "Well guys, it's your lucky day. Our camp is just through that thicket of trees over there and I know that everyone would love to see you." Leah was going to be so pissed when she saw Seth here. It made my day to think that I could present her little brother to her. She hates the fact that all of my friends including Jacob just loves these guys. They are hilarious and so perverted. Seth is like a mini Emmett when it came to his mouth. They know how to lighten a mood when it gets to serious.**

"**Well I think we should go over and see if their back from their hike yet. Let me go first and I'll call to ya when I'm ready." I started to stand when Seth asked "Bella, what the hell are you up to?" "Oh nothing, I'm just going to make Leah's night is all." I looked to Seth and saw and evil smile creep across his face, he knew what I was talking about. I was about to walk away when I thought of Edward. 'Hey Edward, would you like to come over with me?" That did it. "Ohhhhh…..Bella wants Edward's cock. Go bang her before I do Eddie!" I could just kill Seth. I mean I'm used to his perverted comments he uses on everyone but, I knew Edward wasn't. I turned to look at him and saw him scratching his neck and looking a little awkward and embarrassed. "Never mind Edward, I'll holler over when I'm ready for everyone." I started walking away feeling really damn pissed at Seth when I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back and saw Edward swiftly walking to catch up. I smiled to myself thinking that maybe he was feeling the same way as me. **

**I took a deep breath to calm my butterflies and the excitement I knew would be in my voice when I spoke. "Sorry about Seth, he runs off at the mouth sometimes before he thinks it through." He just looked at me and smiled as he said "Well I've only know Seth for a couple weeks and I've already gotten to know him pretty well. I guess I should have expected that. I just don't know if I like him talking about you that way." He was so honest as a spoke and the way he sounded a little irritated was totally sexy. I flashed him a smile "Seth is harmless, trust me when I say that I'm used to it. I don't mind his comments most of the time, he can be pretty funny. He can read people pretty good and then he cracks on them based on what he see's." **

"**So what your saying is that he was right?" He slurred through his cocky and sexy grin. At that moment I realized what he was talking about, **_**Bella wants Edward's cock**_**. Oh shit! I immediately turned away knowing my face was the brightest shade of red possible. I guess Seth wasn't the only one who didn't think before he spoke. I felt Edward's hand pulling my face up to meet his. He was looking me right in the eyes as he spoke. "Don't look away Bella, your blush is beautiful and it gave me the answer I was hoping for."**

**I closed my eyes and basked in his soft and tender touch. I knew that this feeling I was having was something new and exciting. I didn't quite know what to do next. I definitely did not want to ruin the moment. I felt his hand leave my face and I began to open my eyes. I gave him the warmest smile I could give and started to walk toward my site. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence. I was so close to him that I could feel the electric and warmth pouring out of him. I could feel my hand twitching and aching as I thought about clasping it in his. But, I quickly thought against it, not wanting him to feel like I was throwing myself at him to fast.**

**We made our way through the trees and I noticed everyone was around the fire except for Jacob. It seemed my friends were having a serious discussion as Jacob was pacing back and forth. I looked to Edward and he seemed a little nervous so I gave him a reassuring smile as we made our way closer to the group. "Hey guys, when did you get back?" As soon as I spoke everyone's heads quickly turned toward us with relieved looks on their faces. Jacob ran over to me and picked me up of the ground in a massive hug. "Jake, your going to squeeze me to death, put me down." I tried to scream out. He placed me back on my feet and then hugged me again, this time not as crushing. "Bella, I was so worried. We came back and you weren't here. I walked everywhere I thought you would go but you weren't there. I was starting to panic thinking you fell and cracked your skull open or you were lost. Damn it Bella, don't do that to me again." Jacob looked so scared and so happy at the same time. "Jake, I'm fine. Edward and I took the bike path back to camp. You don't have to freak every time I'm not in your eye site." I hugged him again to help him relax "you don't have to be so protective of me all the time, I'm a big girl ya know." My statement seemed to work and he relaxed before looking over to Edward. "I'm Jacob, how do you know **_**my**_** Bella?" I slapped Jake on his chest before stepping back toward Edward. "Edward and I met at the lake, he's camping here with some friends." **

**Just as I was speaking everyone made their way over to us. I introduced him to everyone as he shook their hands. They all seemed surprised that I brought someone back to camp with me except for Alice. She was beaming as she pulled Edward in for a hug. She didn't even know him and yet she hugged him like she's done it a million times before. That was Alice for you. "So nice to meet you Edward, you're perfect for Bella." I about choked when she said it. I have been embarrassed more tonight than I ever have in my entire life. Edward just smiled and said "well thank you, I think Bella is perfect as well." Alice turned to me and gave me a thumbs up while Jacob glared at Edward. I'm glad Edward wasn't paying attention and thankful for Jasper making conversation with him so he didn't see the invincible daggers shooting at his head from Jacob. What was Jacob's problem anyways? I turned my face up and gave Jacob the **_**we'll talk about this later**_** look. He nodded his head and turned to walk away.**

"**Hey guys, where's Leah?" Rose looked a little shocked by my question. "I'm going to get her, she's in our tent." Jacob mumbled as he was walking away. After a few minutes Jacob and Leah emerged from their tent and made their way back over to us. "So Bella, I hear you were looking for me?" She asked in a cocky voice. I glanced at Edward and he was looking at her in disgust. I never thought to ask if he met Leah since they live next to each other. I wonder what his problem with her is? I strolled over to him and said "Leah, have you met Edward?" She looked him up and down, lingering a little longer on his body more then I would have liked and responded "No, but you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before." He just looked at her with an empty expression on his face "I don't know, have you?" God he was so sexy. I loved the fact that he was short and cocky with her. By his tone and expressions I could tell he didn't care for her either. I smiled at him and then looked to her "I have a surprise for you Leah" She looked shocked at my words. "Come on over guys" I hollered towards the trees.**

**Not thirty seconds later Seth and the pack made their way over to our camp. If looks could kill I would be dead, Leah's expression was priceless. I started giggling and so didn't Edward as we watched her look from me to Seth and back again. Everyone started saying their hello's and asking their questions. Emmett and Jacob just beamed at having the extra company. I guess they don't want us girls to out number them. **

"**Hey sissy, I bet your surprised to see me here?" Seth said in an amusing tone. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She was pissed and I was estatic. "Well we thought we'd go camping. What are you doing here sissy?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. Her face grew red and her hands were made into fists at her sides. "Quit fucking calling me that you shit head. What are you doing following me around? Does Mom and Dad know where your at? I'm calling them right now you little asshole." With that she turned to make her way to the office to use the phone. **

"**Oh sissy, don't worry about Mom and Dad. They know I'm here, hell they paid for the trip. They wanted me to keep my eye on you and tell you to not fuck around and get knocked up." We all started laughing. Seth was a trip and I was loving his remarks to his sister. She turned and started running at her brother, fists flailing in the air ready to strike. Jacob grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. **

"**Jesus Christ Leah, I'm just messing with ya. Take a fuckin' chill pill." He said through his laughter. She pushed away from Jacob "You're not staying over here. Get your ass back to your own site and don't come back for the rest of our stay." **

"**Oh Leah" I said trying to be serious. "I invited them over. They're going to stay and eat with us." I couldn't help but be a bitch, she deserved it. She stormed off to her tent and we didn't see her for the rest of the night. After Miss drama made her exit I turned to the pack and Edward "would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Everyone started busting up again at the realization that I only said that to make Leah pisser. "Why Bella, that is very thoughtful of you. We would love to." Embry stated through his chuckling.**

**I wandered over to the coolers to start dinner while everyone was chatting and planning out the rest of our stay. "Could you use some help?" I turned toward the soft velvet voice and smiled. "Sure, burgers and toss salad sound good?" Edward rubbed his stomach and licked his lips "absolutely". Oh god, did he just lick his lips. I stood there half bent over the cooler gaping at his mouth and thinking how delicious he would taste. Get your mind out of the gutter Bella. I quickly grabbed the ingredients I needed and turned to start the patties. **

**Edward came up beside me and took the meat and seasonings. "Mind if I make the patties? I know a few secrets." I looked up at his glowing eyes "you like to cook?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Mmmmmm, love to cook." I could tell by the way he was smiling and adding everything in the bowl that he's done this before. I sat back and watched as he added an egg and a splash of milk to the meat mixture. "It keeps it moist and holds it together better." He claimed as he mixed it all together. I couldn't believe that he liked to cook. I cooked almost all the meals at home. My Mom could burn boiling water, that's how horrible she is at cooking. As I watched him finish up I pictured Edward and I in my kitchen cooking dinner together. Me feeding him a taste of sauce and then leaning in to lick the drop that dripped on his chin. I was starting to daydream again so I reached in and helped form the burgers and then went over and placed them on the rack above the fire. We got the salad and chips around just as the burgers were done. I called for everyone to grab a seat and fix their plates.**

**It was so nice to sit there surrounded by my closest friends and eat the delicious meal that Edward and I prepared. We received many praises and Emmett's hmmmmm and mmmm the whole time he was eating. **

**As we devoured our food I couldn't help but notice that Mike and Jessica seemed to be hitting it off pretty good. I leaned over and whispered to Alice "so what's going on with Mike and Jess?" She turned to me all giddy, probably because she loves gossip. "They were hanging all over each other on our hike today. We decided to rest and each lunch once we made it to the top of the mountain but they weren't with us. I'm not really sure when we lost them and didn't really care either, but Emmett and Jasper went to look for them. About half an hour later they returned with a very proud Mike and embarrassed Jessica." "Why was she embarrassed?" I couldn't help but be nosey. "Well the guys decided to veer off the trail a little ways down the mountain and found Mike leaning against a tree and Jessica with a mouthful if you know what I mean." She started giggling as shock screwed across my face. Mike and Jess hooked up. "Thank God" I blurted out. "I'm hopefully free of molester Mike for a while." We both sat there laughing for the rest of our meal. After Alice and Rose insisted on cleaning up we all just lounged around the camp fire listening about their day of hiking. **

**I was all comfy and about falling asleep next to Edward on the double fold out chair when Jacob come up to whisper in my ear "hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?". I started to stand and didn't quite have my balance yet when I toppled over and my face landed in Edward's lap. "Christ you two, get a damn room. I don't wanna see that shit!" Emmett yelled across the fire. I was so embarrassed as I lifted my head to meet Edward's gaze. "I am so sorry Edward….I didn't…I mean…..you have very muscular legs…..Oh shit." I couldn't even talk I was so flustered. Everyone started laughing. But Edward looked so sincere when he said "Bella, you can fall onto me anytime you want, I don't mind. Actually I prefer you landing on me instead of the ground." I just dazed at him while he smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. It wasn't until Jacob cleared his throat that I noticed I was still clutching onto Edward's firm thighs. I quickly pulled my hands away and thanked Edward before I made my way over to my Jacob.**

"**What's up Jake? Your not acting like yourself tonight." I asked.**

"**Bella, what the hell are you doing? You don't even know this guy and you two are hanging all over each other and acting all googley eyed. I don't like it." He said through gritted teeth.**

"**Jake, I'm not doing anything. I just met him. And no I don't know him but I would like to. I feel something there Jake. I can't explain it. I've never felt anything like it before. There's like a connection between us and I'm pretty sure he's feeling it to." He was looking down at the ground as I spoke "Jake look at me. It's a good thing, I can feel it."**

**He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "Just be careful Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt and until I get to know him I'll be keeping my eye out. Just promise me that you'll take it slow and make sure he's for you before you do anything drastic. I don't want to have to hurt anyone while I'm on vacation."**

"_**Oh Dad**_**, don't worry about me. I'll be careful, scouts honor." I claimed holding up my hand. We both started laughing while we hugged each other. **

"**My Bella" he whispered.**

"**My Jacob" I whispered back.**

**It was around eleven thirty when we all decided to call it a night. I hugged Alice and promised her for the tenth time that I would spill my guts in the morning before her and Jasper went in for the night. I said goodbye to the pack as Edward walked me to my tent. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. I was so hoping he was going to say he wanted to see me again. "Sure" was all I managed to get out as he reached for my face and stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb. "Goodnight Isabella" I was like putty under his hand. I closed my eyes and whispered "Goodnight Edward." He never stopped stoking my face until my eyes opened. He flashed his crooked smile at me before turning to walk away.**

**I watched as he made his way through the trees before running into my tent. I was so tired from all the events of the day but yet so excited and hyper. I needed to clear my mind and get some sleep so I could get up early and head to the showers before I saw Edward. I defiantly didn't want my wild bed head scaring him off. **

**I threw on a pair of cut off sweats and a dark blue tank top before crawling in my sleeping bag. I only had one thing on my mind as I closed my eyes. Edward. I started thinking about everything I learned about him and the way he looked and smelled. The way his touch felt on my skin and the sound of his velvety voice. I let my thoughts carry me into sleep wishing and praying he would meet me in my dreams.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Another chapter down. Sorry for the wait. I've already got chapter four planned out so it won't take as long as this one. I love reviews……so leave me some good ones!**


End file.
